Transmissions are widely employed on a wide variety of mechanized devices, including motor vehicles, construction machinery, excavation machinery, small electric motors, and the like. Manual and automatic transmissions, also known as speed changers or torque converters, typically employ gears, hydraulics, or friction to control transfer of torque from a power source to a load. Continuously variable transmissions are widely used.